Fuzzy Blue Diary
by aussie girl1990
Summary: Hermione has lost her diary, and Lucius Malfoy the DADA teacher has it. Everyone wanted to see Hermione good dark side and now you can. OneShot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione personal diary

READ FIRST: Lucius Malfoy is teaching at Hogwarts as the new DADA teacher and after the last lesson of the day Hermione drops her diary, and he finds it, oh and Death Eaters killed her family. Any fe/male who as a dairy would understand how you are when you lose it anywhere.

This is a one shot.

Hermione was is a frantic state when she was looking for her diary, she had gone as far to tip everything out of the draws, everything. She looked nuts, there she was standing in her trackie dacks and a really small strap top, something that she only ever wore to bed.

That diary had PERSONAL information that would kill her if it got out, stuff like, the time turner, kissing Krum, how she felt about Ron and Lavender dating and the rules she had broken. Stuff that would make her have to give up her Head girl badge.

She was pushing her mattress off of her bed when there was a knock at her door, and the person just walked right in.

"Granger, we need to go over the meeting from last night…" he trailed off as he looked at her holding the mattress in the air. "So…I see you've cracked." He said with a smirk on his face, the same smirk his damn father wears while he over looks her.

"No Malfoy, I have not 'cracked' as you so nicely said, I'm…" she was looking around the room for an excuse. "I…" then it hit her, the one thing a guy would never want to be caught in the middle of was just what she needed to make him leave. "PMS." She said loudly, almost shouting it. "I'm not in a good mood, Malfoy, and then you come in here, in HERE, trying to tell me what to do." She finished shouting and as fast as she could changed to crying and shouting. "I don't care, I just do not care. GET OUT." By the time she had finished Draco Malfoy was already 6 shades paler then what he usually was, and run as fast as he could out of her room.

'Stupid Malfoy's and their funny while skin and need to stick their nose into everything." she signed 'I need to re-trace my steps, yep that's what I shall do.'

It wasn't until she noticed that her last lesson was DADA with Lucius Malfoy, did she know where it fell out.

Hermione was pissed off, that someone would not return someone else's diary, so she marched up to the DADA room, growling about what an ass Malfoy Sr. was.

She walked into the soundlessly and stood in the shadow to make sure he did have it, sure enough a minute later he walks out reading HER DIARY.

She walked up behind him and noticed the page number, number 11, a charm will take place the second he tried to turn the page, she watched as his finger went to turn the page and with great happiness, saw him freeze, he couldn't move and now she could get her little fuzzy blue book back.

She walked up behind him and whispered "Interested?" if he could move, he would have jumped.

She walk in front of him and cast a spell that allowed him to talk. "Miss Granger, isn't past your bed time?" he was mocking her.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me?" he cocked his head to the side, he was playing dumb.

"I am not sure what you mean."

"Do not play dumb sir, it really does not suit you." She leaned forward with her hands on the desk, giving him a nice look at how well she had grown up. "That, belongs to me."

"I found it on the floor, how was to know it was yours."

"You mean you can't read, I have my name written on the front." She grabbed the fuzzy blue book, and put her face close to the teachers. "If what ever you read is made public." At this she paused for a moment, she could see a twinge of respect in his eyes, along with a bit of shock he was not able to mask.

She pressed her cheek up next to his, softly and whispered in his ear. "I can and will staple your balls to the wall,… is that clear _Sir_?"

She turned and went to walk out the room, but turned before closing the door. "The charm will wear off in a minute or two." She smirked an evil smirk and went back to her room.

She was happy, happy to have back her diary and happy to be able to sleep knowing her real diary was safely tucked away at the bottom of Harry trunk.

When she got to her room she sent an owl.

_He took the bait, will be hearing from him any time this week._

_Mya Gardener._

The plan: become a Death Eater and take them down one by one, they will pay for killing her mother and father, become a DE and spy for Dumbledore.

Hopefully this little blue book of hatred and dark magic will convince the dark lord.

Hermione shook her head and let out a soft snort, Hermione Granger, The Hermione Granger, using a fuzzy blue book as a diary? No her real diary reflected her, it was a hard, red leather diary.

Soon they will pay.

Hope you liked.

Hugs love and kisses

Love

Jessica.


End file.
